


Smooth Operator

by katbear



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-16
Updated: 2001-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk persuades Spock to do a little experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: ASCEM, AO3
> 
> Category: PWP  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: K/S
> 
> Thanks: To HesperBlaze, the beta reader for this thing. All  
> mistakes are definitely my own since I can't resist tweaking.
> 
> Feedback: Feeding the ego or constructive criticism are both  
> appreciated. This story was written for the entertainment of  
> the TSU gathering at Shore Leave 23 and has no otherwise  
> socially redeeming factors.
> 
> Warnings: If m/m sex bothers you, then you shouldn't be here.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to Paramount, I'm just playing with them. No profit is intended and none made.

"Checkmate."

Silence.

"Captain? Are you listening? I said checkmate."

"Checkmate?"

"Affirmative."

"Oh. Well, I guess that takes care of that." Kirk leaned back  
in his chair and stretched. Leaning forward again, he reached  
for his glass.

"That is the second game in a row that I won easily, Captain.  
Your focus has been distracted; it appeared during the last  
hour that your attention was centered somewhere lower than the  
board for at least 38.4 minutes of that hour." Spock paused  
and steepled his fingers, waiting until his companion had begun  
to drink before continuing. "Jim, if you would prefer to  
engage in more physical pursuits this evening, I have no  
objection."

Kirk spluttered and choked as brandy ran up the back of his  
nose. "Damn it, Spock, don't do that to me."

"Have I misinterpreted your interest?" asked Spock innocently,  
lifting one eyebrow slightly.

Coughing to clear the last of the fiery liquid from his airway,  
Kirk glared at his first officer and lover. "I'm always  
interested, and my focus was right where I wanted it, but your  
technique for asking leaves a lot to be desired. And don't  
give me that innocent look, either, Mister."

"Perhaps additional instruction in appropriate techniques is  
necessary," Spock murmured.

"Tease," Kirk replied with a growl. He stood up and gestured  
for Spock to join him on the low couch.

For several minutes the two lovers lightly petted, casual  
kisses and light caresses intermingled with a desultory  
exchange of small pleasantries. Abruptly, however, Spock sat  
up straight, putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Perhaps I have indeed misjudged your interest," he said with a  
slight frown. "You still appear to be distracted. Is there a  
problem?"

"No, there's no problem," Kirk hastily assured him. "I'm  
sorry. Actually, I guess I have been thinking about something  
else." With a small smile, he tentatively reached out with two  
fingers.

Spock hesitated just a moment, then responded by laying two  
fingers across those offered by his lover. "Do you wish to  
discuss it?" he asked quietly, slowly caressing the two  
fingers.

Kirk looked thoughtfully at the elegant fingers, then raised  
his gaze to the dark eyes. "We've known each other for several  
years and have been lovers for almost a year," he ventured  
slowly.

Spock nodded in affirmation.

A pink tongue licked his lower lip as Kirk carefully considered  
his next words. "Do you trust me enough to try something a  
little . . . different in our love life?"

Silence and stillness reigned for a long moment, although the  
crossed fingers stayed in place. "I have and would trust you  
with my life, t'hyla," said Spock dryly, "but I have sometimes  
found your idea of adventure to be not entirely compatible with  
the highest standards of safety or personal comfort. May I  
inquire as to the nature of the proposed experiment?"

"Don't worry, this isn't really an adventure, and we wouldn't  
be going out in public or anywhere exotic," Kirk assured him.  
He put on his most charming smile and went on quickly, "It's  
quite safe if you hold still and it's not permanent; it'll grow  
back pretty quickly if you don't like the way it looks or  
feels. It's something I've really been wanting to try for a  
while now and I think you'll like it."

Spock pulled his hand back and slid a little further away on  
the couch. "*What* will grow back?" he asked suspiciously,  
quirking one eyebrow.

"Well, uh . . . your pubic hair," mumbled Kirk.

"You wish to remove my pubic hair?" said Spock, a bit taken  
aback by the unexpected request.

"Well, no, not remove, we don't want to do anything permanent,"  
replied Kirk. He went on more enthusiastically, "Just to try  
it out, I'd like to shave it off. That way if you don't like  
it, you can just let it grow back. I really think you'll like  
it, though. It's quite a remarkable feeling and it does make  
the skin more sensitive. I can assure you that it quite  
heightens the erotic pleasure for both partners. If you like  
it you can shave mine off too, if you want. Spock, I do wish  
you would at least consider it. It can be a very - "

Holding up one hand to stop the verbal express train, Spock  
nodded. "All right."

Caught in mid breath, it took Kirk a few seconds to register  
his lover's words. "You'll do it?" he asked blankly.

"Affirmative."

"Great," replied Kirk with a big grin. "I promise you won't  
regret it."

************** ************** **************

James Kirk had indeed been pondering this intriguing  
possibility for quite some time and was prepared to act  
immediately. After starting some light jazz background music  
and lighting several strategically placed sandalwood candles,  
he led his lover to the sleeping quarters where they slowly  
undressed. Kirk placed a large towel over the bed, gesturing  
to Spock to lie face down. Retrieving a wooden box from his  
bureau and placing it on the bed, he withdrew a bottle of  
unscented massage oil. Warming a generous dollop in his hands,  
he began a slow, gentle massage, working his way from the broad  
shoulders, down the sinuous back, across firm buttocks, and  
eventually down the long legs. He spent several minutes on the  
slender feet, tenderly stretching each long toe, then had his  
lover turn over so he could gradually work his way back up to  
shoulders again.

Once Spock was nicely relaxed, Kirk turned on a spotlight over  
the drowsing green genitals. He returned to the bed to lift  
Spock's hips and place a pillow beneath them, then retrieved a  
small powered hand clipper from his box. Gently nudging the  
legs apart, Kirk knelt between them. He paused, locking eyes  
with his lover, seeking confirmation for his actions. Rewarded  
by a small nod, he smiled and waved a jaunty salute with the  
clippers. Thumbing on the small device, he carefully began  
trimming dark curly hairs, starting with the lower belly and  
working his way down, using his left hand to move and protect  
the soft skinned organ. The throbbing hum of the clipper made  
a subtle counterpoint to the sultry instrumental now playing in  
the background while it's soft vibrations slowly roused the  
heavy green cock. Kirk paused as he neared the sac, urging his  
lover's knees up into a wide stance to improve the  
accessibility. He leaned in to finish mowing across the  
perineum and up the crack, completing the task with a few wide  
sweeps across the firm ass. Finished, Kirk sat back on his  
haunches to survey the rough stubble that now covered Spock's  
genital area, inner thighs and lower belly. He gave a  
satisfied nod as he turned off the clipper and returned it to  
the box.

The next item from the box was a round metallic container which  
Kirk shook vigorously for a few minutes. Pressing a button on  
one end produced a sibilant hiss and a stream of warm gel.  
Kirk carefully slathered a thick layer of the gel over the  
entire clipped area and let it slowly soften the stubble while  
he continued his preparations.

The First Officer had placed his hands behind his head, content  
to watch the proceedings through half closed eyes and enjoy the  
sensations in his groin which had caused his cock to take a  
significant interest. He sniffed appreciatively at the scent  
of sandalwood in the air as he gravely considered the image of  
the green erection standing upright in the sea of pale blue gel  
while he waited for his Captain's next move. The warm gel felt  
soothing with a vague hint of invigorating mint. His attention  
was momentarily distracted by the weight shifting off the end  
of the bed but he quickly returned to serene contemplation.

Click. Sshhhwwwp. Sshhhwwwp. Sshhhwwwp. Shwp shwp.

Spock blinked a few times as he tried to identify the odd  
noise. Locating the source, his eyes widened as he took in the  
six inch straight razor his lover was studiously stropping to a  
keen edge. Clearing his throat, he tentatively ventured a  
question.

"James, is that the instrument you intend to use to shave my  
genital area?"

"Yes," replied Kirk as he proudly held up the razor, light  
glinting softly off the bright blade and handle of dark ivory.  
"It's been in the family for generations. Beautiful, isn't  
it?"

"The appearance is certainly aesthetically pleasing."

Sshhhwwwp. Sshhhwwwp. Sshhhwwwp.

"May I inquire as to how much . . . experience you have with  
that instrument?" Spock carefully asked.

Kirk stopped and contemplated his lover for a few moments.  
With a straight face, he finally replied, "Don't tell me you're  
worried that I might accidentally cut something off?"

"We *are* dealing with some rather important parts."

"I quite agree, definitely very important parts," said Kirk,  
finally losing the fight to suppress the grin that was trying  
to break out. "Don't worry, I actually do have quite a bit of  
experience using this." He turned his attention back to the  
strop.

"Indeed?" A raised eyebrow accompanied the question.

Continuing to methodically hone the sharp blade, Kirk casually  
answered. "Certainly." Sshhhwwwp. Sshhhwwwp. "I'll let you  
in on a little secret." Sshhhwwwp. Sshhhwwwp. "I didn't come  
by a smooth chest naturally." He paused briefly, winked, then  
returned to work. Sshhhwwwp. Sshhhwwwp.

Halfway through the breath he had taken to reply, Spock  
realized the implications of his lover's last statement and  
ended up uttering a weak, "Oh." Deciding that it was too late  
to back out now, he gave a small sigh, closed his eyes, and  
prepared to place his fate once more in James Kirk's  
(hopefully) competent hands.

Finally satisfied with his tool, Kirk placed the razor aside as  
he folded the leather strop and placed it back in the box. He  
brought several more towels and a bowl of very warm water from  
the bathroom and set them down on the floor at the end of the  
bed. He draped a large towel over the end of the bed.

"I think this will be a little easier if you could scoot closer  
to the end of the bed," said Kirk absently as he fetched the  
razor and opened it, warily running a thumb down the blade one  
more time.

Spock cautiously slid further down the bed, repositioning his  
hips atop the pillow, knees up and spread wide. He closed his  
eyes and concentrated on the soft music, breathing deeply of  
the sandalwood scented air, trying to relax again.

Kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed, Kirk carefully  
surveyed his working area. He noted the involuntary flinch  
when his left hand casually brushed Spock's thigh.

"Spock," said Kirk softly. He waited until he could see the  
dark eyes focus on him. "You know you don't have to do this if  
you don't really want to."

A ghost of a smile twitched at one corner of Spock's mouth as  
he replied. "If it pleases thee, t'hyla, then I wish to  
proceed. In any event, having come this far, we may as well  
finish."

"Very well." Kirk patted an upraised knee. "Thank you,  
t'hyla," he murmured as he leaned forward to begin.

Spock let his head fall back, closed his eyes, and concentrated  
on the sensations of the moment.

Starting at the lower belly, Kirk used his left hand to stretch  
the skin tight as he carefully slid the razor along. The sharp  
cutting edge effortlessly removed the softened stubble, leaving  
a soft, smooth surface in it's wake. Slowly but steadily Kirk  
proceeded, stopping frequently to clean the blade in the warm  
water. Spock relaxed as nothing untoward happened, and even  
seemed to be enjoying the feel of the warm metal sliding along.  
After initially flagging, the green cock appeared to be  
stimulated by the subtle vibrations of steel on tender flesh  
and rapidly grew hard again.

Thirty minutes later, a last careful swipe removed the final  
hairs. Kirk tenderly wiped the entire area with a moist, warm  
towel, then searched for any missed spots. Satisfied with the  
results, he cleaned the razor and cleared away used towels and  
the bowl. The spotlight was turned off, leaving only the  
flickering lights and light incense of the sandalwood candles.  
He retrieved a tube from his box after putting away the razor  
and knelt on the end of the bed. Squeezing a generous amount  
of clear gel into his hand, Kirk began to massage the soothing  
substance into the freshly shaved areas. The ointment was  
quickly absorbed, leaving the skin soft and silky.

Curious, Spock sat up to observe the finished result. He  
rubbed a tentative finger across the bare skin, smiling a  
little at the warm smoothness. His lover continued to massage  
the cool gel into the shaved area, extending firm caresses to  
the eager cock.

"I must admit that it is a fascinating feeling," said Spock.

"It gets even better," said Kirk with a wicked grin as he  
finished massaging gel into the crack of the firm ass.  
Standing, he picked up his companion and moved him further up  
the bed so they could lie down together.

Diving down, Kirk claimed the hot alien mouth in an intense  
kiss which was eagerly returned. Mouths and hands reaffirmed  
the lovers' passion as blood ignited and moved quickly to  
harden straining cocks. An errant breeze from the air system  
interrupted their ardor, however, as the cool wind caressing  
Spock's now bare genitals sent an electric shock through his  
body, causing him to gasp and involuntarily jerk back from the  
mouth sucking his right nipple.

Looking down, Kirk quickly realized the source of the  
disruption as another wisp of air tickled his own cock. After  
a quick kiss and a murmured, "Let me take care of that for  
you," he slid down the long body and knelt between the spread  
legs. The long tongue lovingly caressing the skin around the  
base of his cock sent shocks of a new nature through Spock's  
body, causing him to hiss and squirm despite the strong hands  
holding his hips. The newly shaved skin proved to be  
remarkably sensitive, amplifying the alternating sensations of  
hot slithery wetness and cool breath. Suction on the soft sacs  
drew a long moan through clenched teeth. Kirk placed a forearm  
across Spock's lower belly to hold him down, using the free  
hand to fondle and squeeze the hairless balls as his tongue  
alternately swirled across the soft skin and made long swipes  
up and down the hard cock. He shifted his hand to caress the  
cock as his tongue now nipped and sucked at the soft skin and  
balls, leaving bright green love marks which he tenderly kissed  
and soothed. The black haired head was tossed back, low moans  
interspersed with sharp gasps. For several minutes Kirk  
continued the wet worship of his lover's genitals, alternating  
between bare skin, hard cock and tight balls, until Spock's  
hands clutched the sheets in white knuckled fists and the moans  
were high pitched and continuous. Choosing the moment  
carefully, the sandy head suddenly moved lower, tongue pressing  
hotly across the perineum and stabbing into the tight opening.  
Spock grunted and bucked violently, tossing the forgotten box  
off the bed and almost throwing its owner off with it. Kirk  
was prepared, however, and wrapped both arms around the rocking  
hips, using his weight to hold down one leg as he continued to  
press wet kisses up and down the crack. He circled the opening  
with his tongue, pressing in again and again, then pulling back  
to circle once more. Finally, he relented and kissed and  
sucked his way back to the front, taking a last swipe between  
the double ridges before he sat up, urging the long legs  
together so he could put his knees outside both hips and let  
his weight rest across Spock's upper thighs.

"What do you think of my little experiment so far?" he asked  
with a smug smile. He slid a little further up so his own cock  
could nudge gently against the bare sacs and hard cock of his  
panting lover.

Another sharp gasp came from the heaving chest as the two cocks  
rubbed against each other. It was several moments before the  
dark eyes focused on the grinning, sweat streaked face looking  
at him expectantly.

"I believe," Spock said as he fought to control his breathing,  
pausing to inhale and swallow "that the experiment may be of  
sufficient value to justify further data gathering efforts."

Kirk laughed and rolled his eyes. He gently rocked his hips,  
letting the two cocks slither softly against each other.

"I'm glad you approve," said Kirk, a big grin lighting his  
face. "Shall we continue to gather more data?"

"That would be satisfactory," replied Spock, nudging his own  
hips upward. "How do you propose to proceed?"

"I think we can bring this experiment to an interesting  
climax," said Kirk. "Now then, where did that box go?" He  
swung himself off his lover's body and slid down to the floor.  
After hunting around a few minutes, there was a muffled cry of  
triumph and he re-emerged with a tube of lubricant.

Kirk leaned down to kiss his recumbent lover. "I think you'll  
like the rest of this little adventure." He kissed Spock  
again, then slid down to provide a few minutes of wet  
ministrations to naked genitals before uncapping the tube and  
applying a generous layer of thick gel to the hard green cock.  
When he was satisfied with the results, he turned back to Spock  
and handed him the tube. Settling himself comfortably on knees  
and elbows, he turned his head. "If you will do the honors  
tonight, sir?"

"It will be my pleasure, sir," replied Spock with a stately  
nod.

"I certainly hope so," mumbled Kirk under his breath.

Deliberately ignoring the extra comment, Spock settled to his  
knees behind Kirk and began to apply lubricant to the tight  
opening. One finger stretched the opening, moving quickly to  
two, as the muscles rapidly relaxed in response to the familiar  
stimulus. With his other hand he reached between Kirk's legs  
to fondle his balls and cock. Both men were more than ready by  
the time Spock moved up behind his lover and gently eased the  
tip of his cock into the flexible opening. Hearing a grunt  
from his partner, he paused after both ridges were inside to  
let Kirk get used to the hard intrusion in his body.

"I'm fine," gasped Kirk, beads of sweat forming on his back.  
"Please, more."

The silent response was a slow push, the green cock steadily  
disappearing into the hot ass. With a final surge, Spock was  
fully sheathed in his lover, skin to skin. He drew a long slow  
breath, marveling at the heated slickness of the friction, the  
magnified tickling of Kirk's pubic hairs against his bare flesh  
as balls rubbed against balls. He felt as if each bit of  
smooth skin was taking in the wonderful sensations and sending  
them directly to his brain, mingling with and magnifying the  
combined inputs from the smells of sandalwood and musk, the dim  
flickering lights, the sounds of heavy breathing and the glide  
of sweaty skin under his fingertips. He closed his eyes and  
gave himself over completely to sensation and feeling,  
beginning to move slowly in and out, letting his senses control  
him. Almost of its own volition, his left hand moved downward  
to grasp his lover's erection.

The moans and grunts came faster now as both men were drawn  
deeper into the quickening rhythm. Spock began to slide in and  
out, faster, harder, his left hand pumping Kirk's cock in time  
to his own thrusts. There was no logic, no reason, only  
feeling, as hot passion drove all other thoughts from their  
minds. Hot skin, hot sweat, sliding together, needing,  
wanting, burning, desperate for the same goal. Hips jerking  
rapidly, Spock drove them both to a triumphant climax as they  
shouted in completion, seed pouring from both cocks. With his  
last surge, Spock pulled the two men over so they were lying on  
their sides as they came down from their climax to slowly drift  
toward recovery.

Later, having cleaned each other, the lovers lay side by side,  
simply enjoying each other's presence.

"So, my friend, was the experiment a success?" asked Kirk  
lazily.

"This particular instance was an enjoyable experience," replied  
Spock slowly.

"But?"

"To determine true success, an experiment's results must be  
reproducible."

"Sooooo . . . ?

"So tomorrow night it is my turn to shave you," said Spock  
firmly.

"Ah. Well, that's only fair," said Kirk thoughtfully. "All  
right, tomorrow night it's your turn. Good night."

"Good night, t'hyla."

In the darkness, a triumphant grin spread across the Starfleet  
Captain's face as he spooned up against his lover, happily  
contemplating the next night's adventure.

finis


End file.
